Ami-amoureux
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: "Votre nom est John Egbert. Actuellement, vous avez froid. Horriblement froid ; vous savez que ce n'est pas à cause des flocons blancs qui tombent sur le sol, tombent sur votre corps quasi-inerte."


Hello ! Rien à moi, comme d'hab'.

Bon, voilà ma première fic sur Homestuck. Le truc, c'est que j'aime pas le JohnDave, je préfère le JohnKat, donc si vous trouvez ce texte nul, c'est normal, j'y aurais pas mis tout mon cœur. J'ai quand même fait l'effort de le rendre lisible, m'en voulez donc pas trop ! xD Risque d'OoC.

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Votre nom est John Egbert. Actuellement, vous avez froid. Horriblement froid vous savez que ce n'est pas à cause des flocons blancs qui tombent sur le sol, tombent sur votre corps quasi-inerte.

Vous n'entendez pas le son strident de la sirène, ce qui est bien normal, étant donné qu'elle est encore loin de vous. Votre ami s'excite au-dessus de votre corps. Il ne sait que faire de plus il a bien appelé une ambulance, mais elle n'arrive pas assez vite à son goût.

Vous voudriez lui dire que vous êtes désolé, mais vous n'en avez ni le courage ni la force. Vous vous sentez partir, et vous êtes effrayé. Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

Votre ami serre votre main. Vous pensez l'entendre sangloter. Ce n'est pas bien logique, vous dites-vous après coup votre ami est bien trop cool.

Vous aimez votre ami. Vous l'aimez un peu trop pour dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple amitié, mais vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui en parler. Vous aviez bien trop peur de détruire votre relation, car vous savez que cet amour n'est et n'a plus aucune chance d'être réciproque.

Vous vous en voudriez presque de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Presque.

Il vous hurle dessus, vous dit de rester en vie.

Vous aimeriez.

La neige est jolie. Vous aimez beaucoup la neige. Elle est silencieuse, mais pas moins dangereuse. Vous aimez bien la regarder tomber, de temps à autre. Vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion, visiblement.

La situation vous ferait presque rire. Mais vous ne le pouvez pas. Vous commencez à entendre la sirène. Elle se rapproche, mais elle n'est pas assez rapide, et vous vous sentez dépérir. Votre ami-amoureux serre toujours votre main. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, il est nerveux, stressé. Il a peur. Peur pour vous. Vous vous sentez heureux malgré tout. Triste, quelque part vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit déprimé – et bien plus ! voir un ami en train de mourir … - à cause de vous. C'est malheureusement le cas, et la culpabilité vous frappe de plein fouet. Vous réalisez soudainement tout le mal que vous allez faire à vos proches, à ceux que vous aimez.

Vous ne voulez pas mourir. Vous ne l'avez jamais voulu, à vrai dire ce n'était qu'un accident. Un malencontreux accident, mais le conducteur maladroit, au lieu de vous aider, est reparti aussi vite que possible. Vous savez bien que vous n'êtes pas la personne la plus importante au monde, mais tout de même ! Vous pensez bien que quelques personnes tiennent à vous. Votre père, par exemple.

Ou votre ami. Qui pleure bien, d'ailleurs vous avez senti sur votre propre joue une larme. Vous vous en voulez de le faire pleurer. Tout est de votre faute ou presque vous auriez dû regarder qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait, au moment de rejoindre votre ami-amoureux ami-amoureux d'un amour qui ne sera jamais réciproque, ce qui vous a toujours, d'une certaine façon, déchiré le cœur.

On dit qu'un défibrillateur peut, en quelque sorte, réparer un cœur mais il n'y a jamais eu de défibrillateur, ici.

Vous savez que dans quelques secondes, vous ne serez plus. Votre main entre en contact avec la joue de Dave. Un prénom si cool. Pour une personne tout aussi cool. Vos paupières sont presque closes non pas que vous voulez qu'elles se ferment, non, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Quelque chose vous force à le faire.

Vos doigts tremblent. Ils s'accrochent à la monture des lunettes de votre ami-amoureux vous commencez à vraiment avoir froid. Froid à n'en plus pouvoir. L'ambulance est proche, mais vous êtes trop loin. Au-dessus de vous, Dave dit des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, que vous n'entendez presque plus sa voix se brise, elle est floue. Vous voulez encore entendre ces sons, pourtant ces sons que vous aimez tant.

Votre bras tombe. Les lunettes avec et pendant quelques secondes, vos yeux croisent ceux de votre ami-amoureux. Son regard est embué de larmes. C'est beau et triste à la fois et vous souriez. A peine, vous n'êtes même pas sûr qu'il le remarque. Un sourire désolé, gêné, heureux d'une certaine façon. Les sirènes sont là, à côté de vous, mais vous n'êtes plus.

On dit qu'un défibrillateur peut, en quelque sorte, ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Vous n'avez jamais eu de défibrillateur pour votre cœur à l'agonie.

* * *

_Votre nom est Dave Strider. Vous avez horriblement froid, et vous savez que ce n'est pas à cause de la neige qui tombe sur le sol, tombe sur votre corps, tombe sur le cadavre d'une personne que vous aimiez, un peu trop pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple amitié. Cette réalisation vous frappe de plein fouet : vous regrettez de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt…_


End file.
